hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceuta
Ceuta is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the Autonomous City of Ceuta, which is located on the Strait of Gibraltar and is bordered by Morocco to its south. His human name is Juan Maximo Teodoro Fernandez Carriedo, and before his annexation by Spain, Cassius Laelius Lupus. Appearance Juan has short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown shirt and shorts, and he has a red kaffiyeh on his head, symbol of the city's Muslim population and to keep his head cool on those veranos muy calientes (very hot summers). He carries a wooden walking stick with him. Although he looks young, he is actually older than either Spain or Portugal since he had been around since the time of Ancient Rome. Personality and Interests Juan likes beaches. He can't seem to get enough of it. He constantly builds sand castles on his shores, and he likes throwing pebbles at his neighbors Spain, Portugal, Morocco, and Gibraltar. Morocco claims him as part of his territory, but Spain would have none of it. History Early life Juan is very old, having been around since the time of Carthage, when he was called Abyla. His house became a military port when Rome took control of the region in AD 42. He would, however, be captured by the Vandals, and then the Visigoths, and then turned into Byzantine Empire's watchdog four hundred years later. Around 710, with Muslim armies approaching him, he changed sides and told those armies to invade the Iberian Peninsula. But the Berbers didn't want him under the Muslims, and he beat him up and left him for dead. However, Berber, taking pity of him, took care of him until he healed up. By that time, Muslims and Hispanics were fighting for control of the region. Portuguese and Spanish control In 1415, Joao Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo (Portugal) captured Ceuta under King John I. Later, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) and King Philip II seized the Portuguese throne and created the Iberian Union. During this time, Juan became thoroughly Hispanicized and sided with Spain when war broke out between him and Portugal. Juan's allegiance to Antonio was formally recognized in the Treaty of Lisbon, and King Afonso VI of Portugal ceded him to King Carlos II of Spain. However, there are still some Portuguese influences in Juan's house, like his flag, which had the coat of arms of Portugal and the background of the flag of Lisbon. When Spain recognized Morocco's independence, he kept Juan and the other plazas de soberanía as they were integral parts of his state, but Morocco strongly disputes this. In 2007, King Juan Carlos I visited Juan, which drew great enthusiasm from him and his local populace and great criticism from Morocco. From 2010 onwards, Ceuta and Melila have declared the Muslim holiday of Eid al-Adha as a public holiday. This is the first non-Christian festival celebrated in Spain since the Reconquista. Relationships Ancient Rome Main article: Ancient Rome Rome found Juan, or Cassius Laelius Lupus as he was known then, when he conquered Carthage and acquired his territories. He turned his house into a military fort. Portugal (João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo) Main article: Portugal Joao reoccupied Juan's house in the 15th century, but he was quickly taken over by Antonio (Spain) to form the Iberian Union. Joao handed over Juan to Antonio at the Treaty of Lisbon. Kingdom of Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) Main article: Spain Antonio acquired Juan from Joao at the Treaty of Lisbon. He rebuilt his military fort and successfully barred Morocco's attempts to occupy him. Recently, he gave him and his people autonomy. Gibraltar (Gil Kirkland) Main article: Gibraltar Juan and Gil like taking pot shots at each other using pebbles, and sometimes, their cannons. South Italy (Lovino Vargas) Main article: South Italy Juan and Lovino share a liking for tomatoes and their adoptive sister Philippines (Maria Clara dela Cruz). Trivia *Juan's birthday is listed as March 14, the day that Ceuta received its Statute of Autonomy. Category:Male Characters Category:Territories Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters